Naruto stargate explorers - Multiple one shots
by Kingdark
Summary: Something happens that wipes the majority of the ninja population out. They discover the stargate and use it to track down the Goa'uld culprit. When the ninja with naruto at the leader, eventually track down the culprit, SG-1 happens to be there to unknowingly meddle in things. Stuff evolves from there. Rated M for char. deaths, violence, language and just to be on the safe side.
1. One shot 1

Naruto - stargate explorer

It was a typical day for SG-1, the first and 'most experienced' team of stargate command. They were exploring a planet that they only had discovered by accident. A set of coordinates on another planet that were barely readable. A set of ruins that were so cleverly hidden that they too had only been found entirely by accident. They had sent a Miniature Air Exploration Device or M.A.E.D through the stargate to scan it from the air. Initial reports had suggested it wasn't inhabited. Unfortunately for them, the local Goa'uld base was underground.

So when SG-1 arrived on the planet they were supposed to explore without finding trouble for once -or trouble finding _them_- they were completely caught off guard when Jaffa attacked them. Thankfully, SG-1 had enough experience in how to react so the attempted ambush failed.

But even superior training does nothing against complete surprise, superior numbers and being cut off from the stargate itself. It was also clear that from the way the Jaffa were shooting that they wouldn't be captured alive. It was in this situation that our blond hero enters the scene.

X

Shortly after the attempted ambush

"Teal'c, try to kill those bastards to our left, they are preventing us from getting to the gate! Carter provide cover fire and Daniel, fire at will with your clip to distract them!" Colonel Jack O'Neill ordered.

Teal'c tried to take those Jaffa down but there were too many of them and he only got back into cover with some annoying wounds for his trouble.

"Surrender Tau'ri!" One of the Jaffa bellowed. "And we'll give you a quick, painless and honourable death!"

Jack glanced at Teal'c who gave a subtle shake with his head. It was a bluff. They already had killed a fair share of the attack Jaffa. Jack gritted his teeth. He had known the risks but he didn't want to sacrifice his team along with himself.

"When I say go, all of you make for the gate." Jack ordered eventually. Quietly enough that the enemy couldn't hear them but loud enough that there was no doubt they had heard him.

"Sir-" He heard carter protest. "That's a direct order soldier." Jack snapped. "Do as I tell you to do." Jack repeated. His voice softer. "I'm old and its doubtful I'll get a promotion. You on the other hand have a very high chance of getting promoted. You aren't old nor stuck in your position." Jack shook his head. "Enough about this." He was just about to distract the enemy with a few head shots when, hundreds of identical blonde teenagers appeared out of nowhere. They attacked the Jaffa head on and killed them in hand to hand combat or by shoving a odd looking knife in their brains or necks. Not even a Jaffa could survive those sort of wounds.

In a matter of minutes the attacking Jaffa had been dealt with. The identical teenagers all vanished into thin air leaving a single teenager breathing harshly.

"Do you have any idea what you ruined by coming here like you did?" The teenager growled. He had a heavy accent that his anger probably made worst. "You just ruined our chance of killing the bastard who is responsible of kiling my entire people! All of of my friends except a few precious survivors!"

Next to the blond, a pink haired woman appeared. She too appeared to be more then a little angry. She too was a teenager.

"Naruto, relax. We managed to get the bastard before he could flee." The woman said quietly. The blonde opened his mouth as if to refute the claim but changed his mind. "Our headquarters?" The blond asked instead.

"Found." The pink haired woman admitted. "But they failed to find the children. They failed Naruto. Our culture lives."

Several powerful explosions interrupted their conversation. Shortly after a dozen or so people appeared into the clearing into a crouch. They appeared to be ignoring SG-1 completely. "The base is destroyed Naruto-sama." The dozen people wore masks and a type of armour that obviously had seen a lot of battles.

"Get the rest of our people here. We need to get off this planet quickly before they can send reinforcements." Naruto glanced at sg-1. "You guys are lucky that you didn't ruin this operation or you would've been responsible for the deaths of the last of my people. Albeit indirectly."

Naruto took a good look at them and frowned. "Who are you though? I heard those bastards call you Tau'ri so I assume that's your race. You carry advanced weapons, better then I've ever seen before so that implies that the Goa'uld haven't bothered your people much.."

Daniel finally found the courage to open his mouth and answer the questions that were asked. "Tau'ri' is what the Jaffa and Goa'uld call us. We are from a planet called earth, we are peaceful explorers looking for allies, weapons and technology to try and defeat the Goa'uld threat."

"I am Daniel Jackson. The woman is Samantha Carter, our Jaffa friend is called Teal'c and this gentleman here is Jack O'Neill."

Naruto shrugged. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I and these people here along with others are the last of my people. The last surviving shinobi or as some called us: ninja." A thoughtful look crossed his mind. "You said you are looking for allies didn't you?" The blond teenager asked.

X

And here I sort of get stuck. I wanted to show off the shinobi's prowers off more. So that SG-1 would be intrigued and realized how valuable they could be. But they would also realize that their own illegal organizations would be more then what was healthy interested in them too. And if the system lords heard of these powerful warriors. (But who's to say that they don't know already?)

Truthfully, I feel depressed to see how little I wrote before I ran out of steam. I had this vague idea that there would be a few hundred survivors at most. Known Naruto characters of various clans. These surviving clan members would need fresh blood to repopulate their clans with. Oh, and I foresee this as 'good Sasuke' too. Orochimaru was killed by Hiruzen when he was first discovered. So Sasuke was never given the cursed seal, never tempted by fake power and would never become a villain.


	2. one shot 2

Naruto - stargate explorer  
Attempt 2

Yhea, yhea. Laugh it up. I said it was finished, but the first attempt was so pathetically written that I couldn't help myself to write another. This one is a bit (a lot) different then the first attempt. In it, only a few (very few) Naruto characters survive. Namely, Naruto himself, his Genin team, Gaara, his wife Hyuuga Hinata and his second wife, a woman who's been dimension jumping for as long as she could remember without being able to die. The first story hinted at dozens if not hundreds of survivors. Considering how many there are canon wise that's not many. But in this story there are at the most twenty. I would say probably no more then twelve but since this too is a one shot of the same idea, I figure that I can leave this in the open.

Last time, I followed another stories scenes. Well, more or less **very** vaguely. One sentence is probably what I copied directly.

Anyway, Enjoy this attempt that's hopefully a bit better.

01

It was standard procedure. Send out the M.A.L.P, make sure the air is breathable for human life, no radiation and after the all clear is send, a team would be sent through to explore a new planet and perhaps make a few allies. The coordinates of this particular planet had been found by accident. Supposedly it should be untouched by the Goa'uld menace because it was on the edge of the galaxy.

General Hammond, the man in charge of earth's only (officially) stargate decided to sent SG-1 to this planet. They were the most experienced and if something happened they usually got an ally out of the deal.

Stargate command had been given a whole new level of funding. They now boasted the best armour, the best weapons and had an entire new level of defences to kill any stupid enough to enter the gate room without authorization.

"SG-1 you are cleared to go. Air is breathable, no radiation with a comfortable temperature reported. Good luck!"

SG-1 looked at each other and shrugged. They were armed enough to kill just about anything. They had the latest technologies that weren't even supposed to exist so they felt secure that if something happened then at least they had an excuse to test their new toys.

The team of four walked into the gate and exited another seemingly instantaneously. Major Samantha Carter was their specialists in foreign (alien) technologies so she activated miniature helicopters that were programmed to scout the area from the air in a ten kilometre radius. They worked on solar energy and boasted a primitive artificial intelligence capable of answering basic questions. It was able to query it's database whether or not any lifeform was designated hostile or friendly and if unknown to report this to it's master.

One advantage about these helicopters was the fact they were light, cheap to make and easy to replace. A dozen of these helicopters were deployed and they scattered into every direction in the air. The M.A.L.P had a more powerful A.I that would contact the team if its scouts discovered something unusual. Even the more powerful A.I the M.A.L.P had available wasn't perfect by any means. It wasn't even close to some of the sci-fi A.I's you could read about in books, see I movies or play in games with.

It should come to no surprise that for the first hour of exploration nothing happened. There was no path, no signs of intelligent which was only confirmed by the animals not running away from them. Well, it wasn't that they could touch the creatures but they weren't scared away enough that you couldn't examine them from a bit away if you were still enough.

Jack O'Neill was just about to suggest to return to the stargate when Daniel Jackson, the linguist spotted signs of a fight and what appeared to be old marks of Jaffa weapons.

"Jack!" Daniel shouted. Daniel wasn't a military man. Just the opposite in fact. Or so he claimed. It was only now that he noted that there was no wind, no animal sounds and despite how idiotic it sounded it just was too quiet.

Daniel tried to orient himself but found everything looking to be identical. "Some thing's wrong." He muttered to himself. "Everything is out of focus. It's like I'm watching through glasses not fit to me, like a dream..."

"Well, if I'm dreaming then I should just pinch myself." Daniel reasoned. So he did. He pinched himself to find everything changing rather abruptly. He found himself surrounded by identical blond teenagers all pointing sharp knives at them.

"Very impressive for a civilian." One of the blondes observed calmly.

Daniel frowned. Was that blond teenager talking about him? He had tried to not change anything about himself and a subtle glance to his right confirmed that his team mates were staring ahead of them, like they were watching and dreaming at the same time.

"Have we broken a law by coming to this planet?" Daniel asked politely. There was no point in pretending he was under... Whatever it was he had been under earlier.

"No." The blond responded shortly. "Let's just say that we can use your property in our war against the Goa'uld and leave it at that."

"Use our property?" Daniel repeated. It didn't take long for him to make a connection to their weapons. "No! Don't! They are only use able by ourselves!" Daniel exclaimed quickly. It will give off a nasty shock if you try to shoot it and you're not the owner!"

Later, Daniel would frown at his own behaviour. It was a useful piece of information he had just given away. But at the same time, if he had kept his mouth shut and they tried to shoot it and in worst case scenario one of them died...

It was a lose if you do and lose if you don't type of scenario. Daniel didn't have much time to think about the scenario either. He was a caring man by nature and not even his past could change that much about him.

Daniel frowned as the blond teenager frowned and seemingly killed one of the clones with a thrown knife. For Daniel it was a crude action to throw a knife at your allies. Even if they were only clones. Daniel knew that clones could be made in such a way that they didn't have a personality. They were literally bred to only obey orders. You can imagine his surprise when the clone didn't bleed or didn't even fall to the ground. Neither of those things happened. The clone imploded into itself, creating a powerful wind as an after effect.

"_Something tells me that this teenager is just showing off."_ Daniel thought to himself.

"Could I perhaps talk to an adult? Your leader perhaps?" Daniel asked after putting himself together. One of the clones just looked at him with an odd look. "The real one isn't here at the moment." One of the clones informed him. Then it shocked him again by taking a knife and destroying itself after it told him that by destroying itself it would send a message to the real one that he was needed.

"_I don't think these clones are the smartest knife in the box."_ Daniel thought. _"Maybe I can trick them into waking the others and letting us go."_ But before Daniel could use any of his secret cunning, all clones vanished except for one that only entered the clearing now.

"I must thank you for that warning." The teenager informed him. "My Genin team learned a valuable lesson that they shouldn't touch anything if they don't know what it is or if they can't use a Bunshin to try it from a distance."

"_Bunshin? Clone? Can't use a clone? Does that mean they are considered tools here? Not even close to human or even having rights?"_ Daniel wondered.

"I do wonder if you and your... team mates are these Tau'ri our previous captured Jaffa prisoners talked about." The man paused for a moment.

"We are." Daniel agreed cautiously. "Why have you..." Daniel paused to try and find a word about the condition of his team mates and why only he had been able to break whatever it was.

"Why are they still dreaming while awake and why am I the only one awake?" Daniel finally asked. He was curious by nature. They hadn't been hurt so Daniel thought that this meant they weren't hostile.

"The only reason you are 'awake' as you put it is because you were able to pinch yourself and my clones weren't told to stop you from doing so. Now, just pinch your team mates and we can talk further." The blond stopped talking and watched.

Daniel shrugged. If he was allowed to pinch them to wake them up he would do so. A few minutes later and SG-1 was fully awake.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." The blond man introduced himself. "I am the leader of the few others I'm with and as far as I know we are the only survivors of our race. From what I can tell, we are completely different then the four of you, despite looking similar."

"Naruto! Get to the point already!" A newcomer interrupted him.

"I told you I was supposed to talk to them." A redhead growled. "I have more experience in diplomacy then you have. Your form of diplomacy is to pacify it with loud booms until it agrees with whatever you want."

Naruto opened his mouth as if to protest but was cut off again. "I don't want to hear it! Yes, we chose you as the leader, but a good leader can't micro manage his subordinates. You have to tell your second in command what you want and trust that he knows what he's doing to make it happen. I already embarrassed us enough by being forced to interrupt you and forcing me to go on this rant!"

END

X

Yet another failure. I tried to make it different but it just doesn't flow the way I wanted it to. See, the most basic idea was for SG1 meet Naruto character(s). Naruto character(s) then do stuff that is from their point of view impossible. I would want them to be preferably eighteen or younger so they supposedly need a guardian or such crap. Of course considering they are technically assassins that would be hard. Right, moving away from being confronted with such things, the Naruto characters are supposedly fleeing from 'not' a Goa'uld but another failure that the Ascended failed to deal with. It's a failure that would make the combined Goa'uld, Asgardian and even the Ori fleets pale in comparison with.

To deal with this, the Naruto characters CANNOT come from the milky way. Naruto would be the Host of the new Juubi. The ten tailed monster. I imagine it would be purified by the ascended as the **only** thing they do to help. This way, Naruto won't have to worry about it escaping. Now, at this point of the story, Naruto is still the juubi vessel. He can and probably will (should) divide his power in eight pieces so that he'll keep the ninth piece and allow the remaining eight to choose an animal they feel comfortable with and can grow up with. No new vessels or any of that crap. They remain beings of pure energy. Pure chakra.

I wanted Naruto to be a Jounin sensei, I had the Konohamaru corps in mind because I just like them. Those details don't matter much I suppose.

This powerful enemy that the Naruto characters are fleeing from, can't be perfect obviously. Perhap's it's a being of technology that has such weaknesses or perhaps it is something else. I don't know yet. This enemy could be redeemed or it could be corrupted in such a way that it would be kinder to deal with it permanently.

In the beginning stargate personnel would most definitely clash with Naruto characters. Not violently but morale wise. I imagine the Naruto world to be very... Dangerous. Dangerous animals, risky weather, poisonous everything. So the people HAD to adapt hence chakra.

It also means that the Naruto characters would deal with their enemies in a more permanent matter. Kill them so they can't stab them in the back. Interrogate them with any means necessary in order to gain the information you need but not to the point they would admit to just about anything if they would just stop. They wouldn't be stupid in that kind of way.

Should the Naruto character seek safety on earth then they would be reluctant to let them go. **Especially **Jack. That's not even much of a stretch of canon facts.

I suppose I'm writing this should anyone be interested in what I have in mind, and if I could do it myself later in the future. Good to write it down when the idea is still fresh.

Right, so after the Naruto character seek shelter in stargate command, they would not number any higher then twelve. They would react with violence should there be an attempted attack and let's face it, despite their guns, I don't know who would win in close quarters. Lee could probably kill every single soldier on the level without resorting to opening the gates.

The ages... This would definitely happen after the time skip. After the battle with pein.

Naruto: leader ( Jounin sensei) (16 years)

1 Konohamaru corps. (I can't recall their names at the moment so I'll put it like this.) (12)

2 Konohamaru corps. (I can't recall their names at the moment so I'll put it like this.) (12)

3 Konohamaru corps. (I can't recall their names at the moment so I'll put it like this.) (12)

Hyuuga Hinata (Jounin, wife of Naruto) (16 years)

Gaara of the desert (Kazekage, diplomat, second in command, 16 years)

Dimension jumper. (Huh, this was more of a 'let's fuck with the facts kind of thing' so it could probably be ignored or used. Something that would most definitely give them an advantage.

I can't stress enough that this enemy can't be easy to defeat. There would need to be character deaths. This enemy needs to make the threat of the Reapers (source: mass effect) pale in comparison.

SG-1 meet Naruto character(s)

Something happens that makes the Naruto character seek shelter with stargate SG-1

Naruto characters explain who they are and **what** they are. That they aren't children but experienced warriors. That they have killed freely out of their own will for their village. They explain about their chakra and their special abilities. They **don't** allow blood to be taken if they can't see it's destroyed afterwards. Blood is important to gather their secrets after all. **None** of the Naruto characters are interested in being given a civilian life. A kidnapping attempt should happen **successfully** and not being found until a decent amount of time later. (year minimum) preferably a female character too. That's the mature bit.

The Naruto characters don't have much knowledge over technology but they can share the benefits over seals. And I want Naruto to be good at them. In fact, I want preferably to have not only Naruto but also another character that can give advantages in seals, runes or something of the sort.

I want the addition of the Naruto characters to either leave earth and explore the network on their own with SGC as their base' after it's confirmed that Goa'uld larvae cannot take them as a host. Or they can. They probably should be able to take them as a host. If only to keep things interesting.

The Asgard should be a firm ally of them. Naruto characters should bring the attack to the Goa'uld. None of the Naruto characters fear death so they wouldn't mind using a suicide technique that would destroy pretty much everything. A modified bird caged seal maybe? I don't know I'm rambling.

Let's see if I can do a better attempt with number three.


	3. one shot 3 part 1

Naruto - stargate explorer  
Attempt 3

Last time I had four pages WITH notes. So this time I'm going to try to get over four pages without notes. Check the bottom to see if I succeeded or not. WARNING: The **first page** is mostly me talking about the plot and what's different. I can get away with it because its only a one shot. Hit control+f and look for XXX or 003 and that should bring you to the true beginning of the chapter.

X

Right, as I'm doing in previous chapters, I'm going to give a short description of what this attempt is all about. Just like previous chapters there are only a few survivors. This time it's **only** Naruto, Konohamaru and his two team mates AND two extra characters. Just so I can have six in total. Just them. No more. Well, there **might** be other survivors **but** they need to either be a host for a Goa'uld or die shortly after being discovered. Naruto is sixteen with his companions being twelve. They are very close with each other. Take this as you will. The rating is 'M' after all so that's all I'm going to hint at.

Whether or not the fifth and sixth characters are already with them or not can be revealed later in the story. In this story the fifth and sixth character is already with them. The first is the son of Nagato. Yhea, I know there are problems with that but I want a character with awesome powerful eyes. The second being the child of Moegi and Udon. Call it teenage foolishness with the result of a baby.

(this is just mostly background information. Limited to a single page in open office)

The six Naruto characters work in pairs of two, but the two extra characters are too young to be able to do pretty much anything. So Moegi and Udon stay with them with Naruto exploring the gate network and protecting them. Naruto and Konohamaru are while experienced still limited to their age. Konohamaru especially. His best female friend just gave birth to a child and made him godfather over him. The six of them are feared because despite caring for a child they are still shinobi. Naruto is teaching them everything he knows and because of various circumstances he has a HUGE load of scrolls with him with hundreds of ninjutsu. Each of them know that their culture will most likely die out in one or two generations. Six shinobi with only a single female can't revive a whole culture after all. Well, not without extreme measures. Or cloning.

Moving on to the plot itself. (finally)

Naruto & Konohamaru are on a mission to assassinate a Goa'uld. Their information is wrong and they stumble on SG-1 instead. They kill their attackers and bring SG-1 to one of their secure locations to interrogate them on their weapons and where they came from. They are ignorant of the Tok'ra and would probably kill them too if they weren't given a proper explanation.

Naruto and Konohamaru find to their astonishment that genjutsu (illusions) don't work on them. It's like they are trying to use them on nothing so nothing happens. Since genjutsu is Naruto's and Konohamaru's best weapon when it comes to interrogation they don't know what to do. This is where Daniel comes to the rescue. They start talking at some point and get some trust between them. SG-1 needs to be away for weeks, long enough for them to be M I A. Eventually they decide to bring them to their headquarters, gagged and unconscious just to be sure.

Moegi and Udon try their own genjutsu on SG-1 and fail just like their team mates. The wake SG-1 up and converse with them more. Eventually a fragile trust is created between them and the SG-1 characters need to make an important decision. The abilities that the Naruto characters show could be invaluable for them. But to do that they need to stick around. Them. Because Naruto made it clear he wouldn't trust anyone else.

So eventually Jack is 'allowed' to contact the SGC to negotiate for supplies at certain times in exchange for black ops. If you think about it, this would mean a gigantic change of the stargate time-line. Naruto is an army of his own. In case of emergencies, the two infants can be send to SGC with the warning that if anything ever happens to them that they WOULD get to earth and begin slaughtering random civilians until they were given their children back. With jack backing them (reluctantly) after realizing it's a valid threat, Hammond promises their safety as off world allies. That last bit doesn't make much sense since technically, Naruto is holding Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c hostage. Some time passes and after a few months, probably a year they trust each other enough to go to the SGC to get to know the higher ups. It is here that the story starts. They fought enough back to back to trust each other explicitly. Enough to go to a potential hostile location where they couldn't flee to the stargate to get out of there.

At this point, the two infants are roughly two years old, with Naruto being seventeen and Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi being thirteen years old.

I want to stress that Naruto and the other ninja are still **very** paranoid towards anyone they don't trust. They won't allow themselves to be disarmed and in the year they fought with SG-1 they were taught how to handle guns. Moegi and Udon are a couple, not only because they had a child together but because they genuinely like each other.

One last warning is this: the Konoha nin are comfortable enough with each other to share their bed with each other. Think of that what you will.

Naruto, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, CHILD ONE the Rinnegan child, CHILD TWO the child of Moegi and Udon

XXX

003

Jack O'Neill had thought that few things were able to surprise him. He was a veteran in black ops. Had done more then his share of 'it never happened' kind of missions. He had seen and done some of the worst human kind can do. When he was captured by what was a teenager to him, he had been surprised. He thought that they were just homeless, wandering about and somehow lucky to knock them out. He learned very quickly that they weren't. He learned that they called themselves shinobi. Ninja. Trained killers and assassins from as young as eight or younger. He learned that they had signed up willingly, fully knowing and understanding what that meant. He had thought then and there that his hands would be dirtied by even more blood of children but that never happened.

Those children first wanted to know about their weapons. How they worked, how to maintain them, the technicalities and everything else they knew about them. Jack and the rest of his team had refused to answer of course. You don't show primitives how advanced weaponry work. To them. It was kind of ironic and _not fun_ to be in the opposite party for a change. But Jack had to change his tune when he saw that they would experiment anyway. He did **not** want another life on his conscious. So he told them the bare basics. Which to never point at themselves even if they were sure the gun was empty.

Trust was hard to come by, but eventually they were released from their bounds. They couldn't leave the area without falling unconscious. They had learned the hard and painful way not to abuse their trust like that. It took weeks, months even without trying to escape but helping them with injuries and teaching them all sorts of things before they were given an offer.

"You haven't tried to escape lately." Naruto had told them with narrowed eyes. "But that's just because you can't. My seal will knock you unconscious if you cross the boundaries or go beyond a certain distance."

"Just tell him boss!" Konohamaru had said with a roll of his eyes.

"Fine." Naruto had huffed, proving to Jack that despite his bitterness and experience he was still a teenager.

"Join us on in an operation I and Konohamaru-kun have been planning. Work with us, get this done and I'll remove the seals. Stick with us longer then that, truly earn our trust, prove you can be an ally and you can return to your home and start negotiation to become allies. Your people and... what's left of mine."

Of course it hadn't been that easy. Jack remembered. Hammond had been right to be sceptical. They had been kept hostage with no way of being rescued. He had been allowed to go to the SGC to be checked over and as a sign of trust. Well, technically not since they still had the rest of SG-1. They did let the rest of their team visit SGC though. The true reason for Naruto's proposal was that they couldn't do this on their own. They needed more fire power. Literally. Naruto's explosion tags were impressive but not much more dangerous then an overpowerd grenade.

Okay, that might be underestimating what Naruto could really do if he put his mind to it, but as Naruto told him once; "I'm scared to what seals can truly do. Dump enough chakra in a seal and it could make a planet go into a new ice age."

Now that was a truly scary thought. Nothing but ink on paper and chakra. No timer, no cutting the wire of death and save the day. Nothing that could stop the timer period.

Naruto needed fire-power to take down a Goa'uld that supposedly had captured more of their people. Supposedly he was cloning them. Breeding them by the dozens.

"If they are truly doing that... Then we need to either capture it, free those babies and find a place where we can protect them and you and your team mates are our only allies. The only people that can truly do something for us. You already told us about those illegal organizations and I don't like the idea of them doing something. I like the idea of having to... terminate those clones even less."

Jack remembered the dead look in the teenager's eyes. "If they are clones, female or male then they can revive my people. Keep our ability to use chakra alive. I don't like how I'm thinking. How I'm thinking of using them. But I don't have a choice if I want to face my people after I die. I don't want to tell them that our people died out. That I didn't have the courage to do whatever I had available to keep us alive."

Jack remembered that he had smiled and had offered what comfort he could. Since that day something had changed between the two of them. Naruto seemed to trust him more. He was less angry too. The violent energy he had available was more in control.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. one shot 4 & 5

Naruto - stargate explorer  
Attempt 4

This chapter is _**UNRELATED**_ to the previous chapter. I_ thought _I would be able to write more but apparently... Not.

This idea is pretty much **entirely** different then the previous ideas. It takes place when Atlantis begins. The expedition finds that Atlantis isn't abandoned at all. But they aren't the original owners either...

004

"The MALP reports the air is breathable and everything seems to-" The technician paused and frowned. "The control room is full of people but..."

"Full of people you say? Try to contact them immediately." General Jack O'Neill ordered. "If they are Alterans then they would be invaluable allies."

"Sending a greeting now sir." The technician reported.

"We are receiving an answer sir. It's audio only."

"Let's hear it then." Jack instructed.

"We want to know who you are and why you send that machine to this place."

"They respond with a demand that is disguised as a question?" Jack murmured. "The gate will shut down in twenty minutes sir. We don't know if we can open a new connection after this."

Before jack could respond the gate shut down.

"What the hell?" Jack cursed. This wasn't supposed to happen!

"Incoming worm hole sir!"

"Origin?" Jack asked automatically.

"Don't know sir." The technician responded.

"Close the iris and wait for the-" Jack was cut off again when a voice spoke through the audio systems.

"We apologize for cutting the conversation short. One of our people cut the connection by accident. This is the first time the gate activates though and we are curious to who you are and how you could connect to this gate. Are you the original builders perhaps?"

This was definitely unexpected. Jack was offered the mic so he could communicate back with them. "We aren't the original makers but we are their descendants. They are our ancestors you could say."

"I see..." The voice answered.

"What was your purpose then in coming to this place?"

"Exploration." Jack answered honestly. "Atlantis is supposed to be the capital of their people. We hoped to be meeting the Alterans but-"

X

End

A complete failure. Damn it. Not even one stupid page. Barely a few hundred words! A situation like that just doesn't... Flow right I suppose I could say. As an apology, here is attempt five.

Naruto - stargate explorer  
Attempt 5

I want to try a similar scenario like 4 but still different obviously. Remember the episode where an old version of Elizabeth was... kept into stasis? Let's see what happens when our shinobi friends are found in addition of Elizabeth and how they are virtually unchanged. These shinobi friends fought with the Alterans a few weeks/months/(years?) and are familiar with Atlantis and her technology. Our shinobi characters obviously won't let themselves be bullied. And let's face it, Rock Lee alone could probably teach the Tau'ri a lesson in humility. I suppose I should explain that. I have read many SG stories and her expansions. Earth can be very **arrogant** not to mention **naïve**, especially in the beginning. They go to a foreign galaxy with who knows what sort of enemies but they don't even have seeds and stuff with them! Young race or not, they made some very stupid mistakes. But enough about that!

ENJOY!

005

"Who are all these people?" Elizabeth Weir asked curiously. "And why aren't they as affected as my... Future double?" She still had trouble with the very concept of a double of herself. Her double had died just a few hours ago. Just before she died they had been directed to another part of Atlantis. A part that had a self contained power generator installed and that would have been able to release the chamber to the surface of the ocean. It had a basic engine and would have brought the chamber to one of the continents before waking its occupants. At least that's what her older double had said.

She had also told them that they were the chosen successors of the Alterans. It was complicated and her older double hadn't been able to explain much. What they did know now was the fact that these people were all that was left of an entire race. A race that had been capable of amazing feats without technology. They had an entire art based on ink, writing and... their own energy.

Elizabeth the younger didn't really understand it and didn't really belief it either. They also had been warned not to imprison them. That they should be respected because if they did something to piss them off that they would be more then capable of disabling every soldier in Atlantis and reversing the roles should it come to that.

Again, Elizabeth the younger had trouble believing that. They were disarmed and would likely be confused and weak from sleeping so long. What could they possibly do to reverse the roles? Elizabeth intended to respect them, but that didn't mean they would be given control. It was her expedition after all. She was in charge. For once.

Poor Elizabeth. She didn't know a number of vital things. They were shinobi. Ninja. Fighters from the moment they were old enough to walk. Killers even. They were able to single handedly destroy a city of hundreds. They had boarded and destroyed dozens of Wraith ships and had sabotaged many more facilities. If they had been found just a few months earlier then there was a small change they would have lost. If they had been found a few years before... Well, they would have still lost the war because they had thought themselves pretty much invincible. The Alterans.

How they had been found was pretty much irrelevant now. Their planet had long since been destroyed. Made inhabitable. Perhaps now, many thousands of years later life has returned their once more but it is unlikeley. The Wraith alone would have made sure to check the planet, either to make sure more of their people couldn't be born or to find themselves a nice snack.

As far as the Wraith were concerned, shinobi were scary **but** oh so tasty. A single shinobi could last a Wraith **days** while a normal human would be depleted in... Minutes. If there were survivors then what knowledge they had is likely to be long lost, their abilities been bred out of existence or they were captured by the Wraith and used as cattle or to be more precise they were bred with like cattle for the Wraith's most powerful.

Regardless how you thought about it, the shinobi that were asleep in the stasis chambers in Atlantis were the last of their kind.

"How many of them are there in here?"

"Hundreds." Rodney answered. "And one way or another... They are waking up."

"Can you stop it?" Elizabeth asked.

"I can't." Rodney admitted. "Well, I could try but the system is protected with well thought out programs. They are using sensors, idle computers and other systems to confirm that yes, it is safe to wake them up. Anything I could do now would be pointless because the only result would be that the chamber would be expelled and would then drift to the main land."

"I see." Elizabeth muttered.

"See if you can't find enough clothing for them to wear if they wake up eventually." Elizabeth decided. "I don't think anyone would react well with waking up around strangers without a stitch of clothing."

'Point' Rodney acknowledged.

**Short time skip to when all shinobi are resting on beds in the chamber where they were found.**

Naruto was the first to wake. He found himself lying down when he firmly remembered 'standing' in the stasis chamber. He checked his chakra reserves by tapping into them and found them sluggish to respond but beginning to wake up as well. He could sense that Kurama was still firmly asleep. He nudged the fox a couple of times but it didn't respond at all. Shrugging, Naruto put his experience and training to good use to do a threat assessment.

Where was he? Was he with allies or enemies? More importantly: when was it?

He could sense a few chakra signatures moving about and judging by the strength of their chakra signatures or the lack of, concluded that he was with civilians. That didn't mean that they were weak or stupid. Advanced weaponry were more then capable of cutting his people down. The war with the Wraith had proven that.

Naruto tapped into his chakra again and noted that he had just enough for a single clone. If he could disguise that clone and keep it in the shadows then he could gather some information. He could sense that the others were sleeping still. They were close in waking up. But at the moment he wouldn't be able to count on them. Besides, even if they were waking up, their responses would be slow. Civilian slow possibly. Considering how slow his chakra was responding and how quick he shook of his injuries especially after he and Kurama made an agreement...

Naruto feigned sleep for a while longer. Tapping into his chakra every ten minutes or so and feeling more pleased every time it responded more eagerly and faster. He estimated that he was at a third of his strength if he were to fight right now. Tapping into senjutsu was right out. Not only was the city submerged in water, but he knew that the more primitive technologies of these people would freak out should it come into contact with his chakra.

X

End again

I ran out of juice. Again. Oh well, this is just mostly short attempts huh... This one sucks though.


End file.
